


My Throat Gets Thight When You're Around (well you and the bee)

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Eddie has a severe allergic reaction while a get together and Buck panics and confesses his feelings.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 267





	My Throat Gets Thight When You're Around (well you and the bee)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind I'm sensitive, hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes English isn't my first language. 
> 
> I still have no medical training or knowledge whatsoever, may be completly wrong with everything, please don't yell at me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy! :)

They've all decided to assemble to celebrate Buck being off his blood thinner and so they all got together at Bobby and Athena's and were talking, drinking and laughing together while Bobby was grilling things on the BBQ. Eddie was having fun, talking with his colleagues and watching his son playing with Denny and Harry, all of them having fun. He smiles in the direction of his son and then turns to Hen, trying to focus on what's she's telling him. 

He somehow gets distracted when he sees Buck approaching his son from the corner of his eye and turns toward them with a fond smile. He feels himself turning into goo and losing Hen's voice over his fondness, seeing Christopher bends his head backward to laugh at whatever Buck said, seeing Buck smiles so fondly at his son. 

"Ddie. Eddie." Eddie turns just as Hen smacks his shoulder and he winces when he sees her glare at him. "Damn, Lover Boy. You got it bad." She says teasing. 

"Yeah, I know." He says sighing. "It got worse since Buck and Chris have been spending more time together. You know, I thought that women telling me men were hotter with a child was a lie but fuck. I wish I could-" 

"Woah, woah. Is this going to get nasty?" She asks smirking at him. 

"I was going to say marry him, but sure, nasty things are also on the table." He says, smirking when Hen chokes on her drink. 

"Wow. Marry him? Things are really getting out of hands here." She says, laughing. "How about you ask him out first?" She says, chuckling. 

"Yeah... Not going to happen." He says, looking away. 

"Why the hell not?" She says indignant. 

"I don't want to screw everything, you know what we have is good and what he has with Christopher... I wouldn't want to ruin that for them." He says quietly. 

"I get that, I really do. But what if you would get something even better. What if this only made everything that much more perfect. What if you two are meant to be together?" 

"I don't think I could say no if he did the first step, but I can't do it. I just can't, it's... complicated." He tried to explain, hands moving around. 

"It's okay, I get it. Maybe he will, you know?"

"Will what?" Eddie asks confused. 

"Do the first step." Hen says, smiling before leaving him alone.   
_______

He's still pondering what Hen said when he feels something bite him in the shoulder. He slaps his shoulder quickly and scratch around a bit, before his fingers catch a little bump and something pricks his finger. A stinger. He sighs and goes to Bobby, to asks him for help to remove the stinger and when about 5 minutes later they get inside and into the bathroom, Eddie raises his shirt for Bobby to pick up the stinger, but all he hears is a gasp. 

"What?" He asks. 

When Bobby doesn't answer he turns into the mirror and gasps himself. His back is full of hives and the place where the stinger is in his shoulder is bumpy and an angry red. 

"Oh. Oh crap." He says, frozen in place, he never got stung by a bee before. He looks at Bobby in panic and then Bobby turns him around quickly to get the stinger out. 

It hurts, but when it's out Eddie relaxes and when he goes to take a deep breath in, he wheezes. Bobby freezes and so does Eddie for a whole second before he puts his hands on his chest and tries again, only getting a bit of air through. He turns toward Bobby, hands going to his throat and panic all over his swollen face. 

Bobby takes his phone out and calls 911 with shaky hands and explains the situation quickly, answering what he can. Eddie looks himself in the mirror and he sees his mouth is really swollen, his tongue so big he can barely talk, even less with the small breath he can get into his lungs. 

When Bobby finishes the call, Eddie starts to get dizzy and his throat is closing up and Bobby has to get him to the living room where he yells for Hen and Chimney. They come quickly, seeing Eddie's face is enough of an explanation. Buck comes in, curious of what is going on and when he sees Eddie he's walking over on autopilot. Already on Bobby to ask question. 

"What the fuck happened? What's wrong? Bobby call 911. Oh shit. What happened? This is all my fault. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." He keeps repeating no all over again and then he starts to wheeze himself and Bobby panics for a second that Buck's having and allergic reaction too, but realises soon enough that no, it's not that. He's having a panic attack. He can deal with that, he can do something.

"Where's Christopher? Oh god. Oh god." He squeaks, looking around for the boy, Bobby has to put his hands on Buck's face for him to focus on him. 

"Buck. Buck. Look at me. Look at me." Bobby says, steadily, he can hear the ambulance coming and paramedics coming in and he needs to calm down Buck right now. "Okay. Christopher is out with May, Harry and Denny. I need you to get yourself together, breathe. Breathe. Now you breathe and after that you and I will get Chris and we will follow Eddie to the hospital, alright?" 

Buck nods, but he's shaking like a leaf, trying to center himself, but his eyes keeps going around and falling on Eddie and the paramedics and finally, they hear a gasp from Eddie, the epipen doing his job for now. 

Buck looks at him and he focuses on Eddie's chest, he's breathing. Bobby is answering to the paramedic, but Buck can't hear anything. Suddenly they're moving Eddie and pulling him in the ambulance, Buck breathing's shallow, but a bit better. 

"What if he dies? What will I say to Christopher? What do I do? I never had the chance to tell him how much he means to me and now- ... Now he might die and he wouldn't know an-"

"He knows, Buck. He knows, but it doesn't matter because he's going to be alright. So you will tell him, okay? Now let's go." He says, pulling Buck to get Chris and then pulling them both into his truck to get to the hospital. 

_________

When they get there, Buck is getting out and pulling Christopher out of the car before Bobby can even turn off the truck. He's running toward the hospital and entering with Chris, the little boy scared to see Buck this panicked. When they get there, they're told to wait in the waiting room and Buck keeps pacing and pacing and hugging Christopher to his chest and saying soft things in his ears. Christopher stopped crying when Buck hugged him tight and brushed his hair out of his face gently, delicately and explained that his dad was in the best place he could be right now. He kept reassuring the boy even though he clearly wasn't convinced at all from what he was saying. 

When the nurse came to get him finally, they had been there for an hour and a quarter. Buck had been tense and straight as a ruler and ready to bolt to Eddie's room. When the woman explained that the anaphylaxis was really intense, but that they had succeeded in getting it controlled, Buck sagged, sat into a chair, nearly missing it and sighed, relief clear. He was exhausted and now that he knew Eddie was safe, he was flagging out. The nurse looked at him concerned, but when she told them they could see him, Buck stood up so fast he almost tripped over himself. He made two steps before he fainted, Bobby just close enough to grip his shoulders before he face planted into the floor. 

"BUCK!" Christopher said loudly, and Bobby had just the time to say 'woah' before Buck was back, confused at what the held up was. 

"You, silly." Christopher said, clearly scared. 

"Me?" 

"You fainted." The nurse tells him, pointing him with her pen and staring suspiciously at him, as if he was about to fall over again. 

"I did not." Buck said, shrugging Bobby's hands from his shoulders. 

"You did, kid." Bobby and Chris says in sync. 

"Whatever it's fine. I just got up too quickly, what's his room?" He says, looking up at the nurse, waiting. 

She stares him down and he glares back. 

"I'll get checked after I see him. You don't want to argue with me right now." He says, serious. 

"Alright." She replied, guiding them toward the room. 

Eddie is up, but his eyes are closing slowly and he's being given little pieces of ice. 

"Eddie." Buck says as soon as the door is open, shouldering past the nurse who glares at him. 

"They're living a love story dramatic enough to fit into a romantic comedy, excuse him." Bobby explain trying to keep the nurse in a good mood. That makes her laughs a little and then both observe as Chris joins them and Eddie smiles at them. 

"Sorry." He croaks out. 

"Yeah. Your butt better be sorry. Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were going to die and I didn't have the chance to tell you how much you mean to me. Eddie, for God's sake, my heart stopped for a whole minute back there. I thought I lost you and I didn't have the time to tell you I love you. I love you so much." Buck says, biting his lips then turning to Christopher. "I love you too, Buddy." He says softly. Chris smiles and hugs Buck quickly before going back to his dad. 

"Love you too, my Buck." Chris says quietly. 

"Me too." Eddie says, in a voice that's closer to a raven sound than anything else. 

Buck laughs and brushed his lips to Eddie gently and brief. 

"Yeah, you're right, this is fit for a romantic comedy." The nurse says smiling softly at the scene, the 2 men and the little boy cuddling until Eddie falls back asleep and finally, Christopher turns to the nurse and points toward Buck. 

He's fine, just the low blood pressure. 

When Eddie can finally talks again without sounding like he's choking on a piece of bread, Buck would know, the first thing he says is :

"I love you both, my boys."

To what he gets hugs, kisses and "I love you too." Almost said in sync.


End file.
